


It's You. -[ Fairytail {Jerza} ]

by Sassy707



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hehehe, Mild Smut, Nalu - Freeform, honestly i might like it more than nalu, i havent watched all of fairytail, i love jerza, its an au anyways so, jerza - Freeform, lol, obviously its jerza, so my info wont be accurate, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy707/pseuds/Sassy707
Summary: Losing a child doesn't always separate couples.But losing a child to a murderer?Separation is expected.But getting back together again after being separated for so long.That is something that is unexpected.





	1. Seeing You for the First Time in a Long Time

**|Seeing You for the First Time in a Long Time|**

 

**_~Erza Fernandez~_ **

 

 

The air was cool, it wasn't too cool as to make you think about the next time you'd stand by the heater or a warm fire to warm your bones, it was warmer. But not warm enough to make you discard your coat of choice. It was the end of winter heading into spring. Cold enough so you could still see your breath before you every time you breathed out, warm enough so that gloves weren't on your hands at all times.

This was one Erza's favorite times of the year. She loved every season and type of weather except for autumn or fall. It just didn't suit her taste. The leaves falling layering the ground with signs of sleeping plant life preparing for the harshness of the cold to come. 

Erza kept her hands in her coat pockets as she walked down the sidewalk, she contemplated her interview she had in the morning. She was looking for a job and she had been called to have an interview to talk about how she thought she was qualified for the job. 

_"Why would you like to work here Ms. Fernandez?" The little old man had asked her. Erza gave him a small fake chuckle. "Please call me Ezra." She asked and he nodded honoring her request. "Why would you like to work here Erza?" Erza drew in a deep breath and began answering his question. "-it has a warm environment and I feel like it's the best place for me right now. I am really friendly and I won't be mean to customers-" She had talked for a while about how she thought she was qualified before he stopped her. "Thank you, Ezra, I will contact you if you got the job." He hopped off of his chair and she smiled before standing and saying her farewells to him as he did the same to her. She had left the little old shop that matched its owner with confidence. She was pretty sure she'd get the job._

She pulled out her phone and called Lucy just so she had some reassurance that she might be eligible for the job she so wanted to get.

After several monotone rings that stung her eardrums Erza was greeted with a soft pure sound that always seemed to bring her spirits up. "Hello?" Lucy answered and Erza sighed. "Lucy! I had an interview today at that place I was telling you about!" "REALLY!" The voice of Levy Redfox rang through the phone making Erza wince a bit at the sudden loud voice that she wasn't expecting to ring in her ear. "That'll be amazing Erza!" Levy seemed to have taken the phone from Lucy. "Levy give it back!" Lucy's voice was considered to be background voices in this conversation with Levy now. "You'll be deemed my new best friend if you start working there!" Levy teased Lucy. "Hey!" Lucy whined and Erza chuckled at their playfulness. She remembered when she was like that. So careless and stupid. So ignorant to the evil in the world around her. She missed that.  

"Erza? Ya still there?" Lucy asked and Erza's eyes widened just a tad, she had lost focus on the present because of the past again. "Oh, yes yes! Sorry, I just got distracted for a moment, did I miss anything?" Erza asked and Lucy responded with a quick no before the stating going on about her new job which she hadn't actually acquired yet. 

"My back hurts all the time and Gajeel is at work all day so he can't rub my back so it doesn't hurt as bad. But when he comes home he's so tired anyways I rarely get him to rub my back. He basically eats and goes to bed once he gets home from work. And showers. But no rubbing of the pregnant woman's back! So ignorant!" Levy complained "Hmm." Lucy hummed and Erza only smiled for a split second as fond memories tried their best to come through the dam she had built between her past life and her present life. "I hope your back feels better Levy, you should go to the spa someday get a message, get your nails done. I heard that helps pregnant women relax." Erza offered and Levy gasped as if Erza had given her a box full of gems.  "Erza you're a genius! You two talk while I schedule an appointment!" Erza heard her run out of teh room Lucy was in with the phone.

"Gosh I worry for her sometimes," Lucy said in a worried tone making Erza giggle fondly. "She'll be fun, all women act weird when they're pregnant," Erza assured Lucy and Lucy sighed.

"Aye Lucy! I'm home!"

"Umm!!" Lucy said in a nervous tone making Erza giggle again. "Natsu?" Erza asked and Lucy sighed, "Yes, he's not very good at keeping secrets!" Lucy grumbled and Erza rolled her eyes. Typical Natsu. "What secret?" Erza had teh boldness to ask.

"Umm.."

"Lucy come make me a sandwich I'm starving!" 

"I gotta go Erza sorry, I'll tell you when it's the right time-" Lucy went on babbling nonsense as Erza turned a corner.

"Yes yes, goodbye Lucy. Make Natsu a sandwich worth remembering hmm?" Erza said and Lucy laughed, "Sure, and you find yourself a job"

Erza smiled "I will Lucy don't you-"

She ran into someone. 

Someone tall, and muscular. And cologne way too familiar to her sense of smell.

Erza lifted her head slowly to look at the stranger she had run into.

This was no stranger.

"Erza? You ok? Hello?"

Erza blinked three times before looking down at the screen of her phone and lifting it to her ear again. She cleared her throat and answered Lucy's questions. "Yes, I'm fine Lucy. I must go. Goodbye." Erza pulled the phone away from her ear before ending the phone call and putting her phone into her purse.

She drew in a deep breath before raising her eyes to his all too familiar face that waited patiently for her on this deserted sideway.

"Erza." He greeted and she gulped as her legs slowly began to shake at the fear of her past.

Erza grit her teeth and glared at him with all the hatred that she could muster, at the moment, for the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here _Jellal_?"


	2. All That Mattered.. Is Gone

**|All That Mattered.. Is Gone|**

 

_**~Erza Fernandez~** _

 

 

_She lifted the woven basket gently as he laid a kiss on her cheek emitting a soft giggle from her mouth. It was late autumn, so it was cold, to say the least. The trees had shed off all their leaves except for the pine trees which beacons of green which reminded all living creatures around them that life finds a way through the coldest of winters. Life and more importantly love. Love, their love, would last through hundreds of winters._

_"Is he ready?" Erza asked Jellal who only smiled and called for his son. "Jeremiah!" Jellal yelled out so that their son could hear his call. "Yes, daddy?"  the young boy replied from wherever he was in the house. "Come here it's almost time to go!" Jellal said just before the sound of small boots jogging across the wooden floors of their home. Erza waited until he finally appeared in the doorway from the kitchen to the dining room._

_Erza gasped upon seeing her son. He had a plaid long-sleeved shirt with a denim vest added to keep him warm. He had toddler sized jeans to fit him, a toddler, and his small boots that made Erza wanna wrap him up in her arms and swing him around as she nuzzled her face against his. She was just so proud of what they had made. Such a cute little boy. He had a hat on to keep his head warm which his dark blue hair was poking out of the bottoms from. His big brown eyes looked up at them both as they stared down at him._

_Ezra smiled, "Are you ready to go?" she asked their son signaling to her husband that he had done a good job getting him ready for their picnic. "Yep! I wanna go play in the leaves!" Jeremiah smiled making his parents mirror his expression. "Can I go get in the car?" Jeremiah asked and Jellal nodded before he ran out the door a split second later. They both giggled at his excited behavior. "He's got gloves?" Erza asked and Jellal nodded as he stared into her eyes making Erza blush just a little_

_"He's got gloves?" Erza asked and Jellal nodded smiling warmly at her. "We did good." He whispered referencing their child that had just run out the door. Erza nodded and he stared into her eyes a small blush on his cheeks making Erza blush just a little as well. It was probably just from the cold. Erza cleared her throat, "Shall we go also? he'll be asking you to open the door to the car for him any second now." Erza said and Jellal laughed a loud happy laugh. It was one of those laughs that made Erza understand why she loved him so much._

_Jellal stopped leaning on the counter and adjusted his coat a bit. "Yes, we shall." Jellal grabbed the blanket for their picnic before grabbing her hand and walking out the door together._

_Sure enough, Jeremiah began to pout and ask his dad to help him open the door of their car. Jellal opened the door before lifting his four and a half old son into his car seat before buckling him in and closing the door. Erza finished putting the picnic blanket and the basket full of their food in the back of the car before closing the door. She walked to the passenger door and opened it before sliding in her seat, closing the door behind her, and going to grab her seatbelt to put it on as Jellal closed his door. Erza felt his hand grab her which was about to grab her seatbelt. She looked at him with surprised eyes her cheeks dusting pink. "Let me." He whispered his face up close to hers. Erza nodded and Jellal grabbed her seatbelt and pulled it down across her to her side as he gently pressed his lips against her own. With the final click of her seatbelt, Jellal slowly pulled away and grinned before sitting back down into his seat and buckling his seatbelt also. "Ready to go kiddo?" He asked as if he hadn't just kissed her reminding her that he was home from his trip for work and he **missed** her._

_"Yeah! Let's go!" Jeremiah cheered and they both giggled as they began driving out of their driveway towards a special spot Erza and Jellal liked to go to spend time alone from life as a family. Just them, the world was gone. All that mattered was their family._

* * *

 

_They arrived around 5:45 PM parking where their car couldn't be noticed from just a glance. They were hidden away. They all walked down the trail each of them holding one of their son's hands as he giggled and laughed as they lifted them up and swung him back and forth to keep him occupied as they walked towards their destination._

_They walked through a certain pair of trees revealing an opening showing just enough place to have a picnic and walk around freely but small enough to not be easily found. Erza drew in a deep breath and smiled looking at her husband who smiled at her, Jeremiah running around the opening and giggling as he kicked at the grass. Jellal and Erza followed their son to the middle of the clearing beginning to set up for their family picnic. Jellal laid down the big blanket flattening it out over the ground before Erza sat down in the middle and opened the woven basket revealing all the food she had packed. She loved picnics._

_She unpacked it all before they called Jeremiah so they could eat. He ran to them and plopped down on his knees his eyes sparkling at seeing all of the food. Erza gave him his sandwich before handing two to Jellal and getting one for herself. They all began munching down as they enjoyed the scenery around them. The cool wind blowing gently making them thankful for their coats they were wearing. "Mommy, what's for dessert?" Jeremiah asked and Jellall nodded, "Yeah Mommy, what is for dessert?" Jellal restated his son's question has he laid on his side making Erza blush a bit and smile._

_"What makes you think I brought dessert?" Erzateased and Jeremiah gasped in horror. "But Mom you always make dessert for special occasions!" Jeremiah began to look sad and Jellal mirrored his expression making Erza laugh. "Of course I have dessert," She pulled out a strawberry cake which had a piece missing. Jellal sat up and Jeremiah clapped his hands a smile on his face._

_"Someone was impatient," Jellal commented on the missing piece Erza slapping his arm playfully making him chuckle. erza served them all a piece as they ate it slowly savoring the taste knowing Erza would have the rest eaten by the next morning. Once they had all finished they put all their plates and silverware in a ziplock baggy so the inside of the basket wouldn't become sticky._

_"Can I go explore Mommy?"  Jeremiah asked pointing a certain direction and Erza looked to Jellal who nodded. "Yes, sure honey. There's a creek in that direction if you'd like to catch us some fish for breakfast." Erza said in a playful voice making Jeremiah nod and start walking in the direction of where she pointed. Erza knew Jeremiah couldn't catch fish she was just trying to spark his interest because the creek was closer to where they were than where he originally wanted to go._

_Jellal watched his son until he disappeared as Erza started cleaning up since it was getting later in the day and they'd have to leave soon. Erza was putting the empty bags, where she had put their sandwiches, in the basket when she felt big strong hands lay on her waist from behind. "Need any help?" He asked his body emitting heat onto her back making her shiver from the sudden temperature change._

_"Sure," Erza said and Jellal squeezed her hips before letting go and beginning to pack things into the basket with her. They were both so concentrated on the task in front of them that they bumped foreheads._

_"Oops!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_They both stopped and looked at each other before they began to laugh loudly at each other so the only thing they could hear was each other. The cold wind blew loudly and roughly blowing an unstable Jellal into Erza making her yelp as he fell onto her and they rolled to the outside of the blanket. Erza landed on top her hair coming out of its bun and draping over both of them as a covering._

_They stared into each other's eyes and Jellal gave a small warm smile Erza mirroring his expression a small breathy chuckle escaping her mouth._

_"I love you Erza."_

_Erza smiled widely at him, she loved whenever he said that._

_"I love you too Jellal."_

_They stared into each other's eyes a moment their breaths were the only sound that they could hear. Their eyes began to flicker to each other's lips emotions of longing lacing together to a goal._

_They both began slowly leaning towards one another the slowness killing them both. Their lips brushed up together when-_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_They both pulled away in an instant Erza's heart racing from the scream that could be from no one else except her baby._

_She got to her feet and began walking in the direction he went, "Jeremiah!?" She yelled before jogging into the direction of the creek as she hoped nothing was too wrong._ He is fine _, she told herself._ He probably just fell and scraped his arm. _After a couple calls and him not responding she quickened her pace._

_She finally arrived at the creek with Jellal right behind her, she looked around frantically her heartbeat loud in her ears. Something was off, something was really wrong._

_Erza stepped forward into a puddle making her look down and gasp. "Jellal!" She screamed as she pointed down jumping back, him right behind her, so she jumped into his arms. "T-t-there's b-blood!" Erza exclaimed before looking further down the stream. She pulled away from Jellal and followed the trail of blood. erza was going so fast she lost Jellal._

_Erza looked and stopped in her tracks. "No." she panted as tears began to make her vision blurry and run down her cheeks. Erza ran forward and fell onto her knees right next to her son who lay there half of his body in the water his blood staining the rocks he laid on._

_"My son..." Erza cried before picking his upper body up and hugging him close as she cried violently her body shaking. She stayed that way for a while Jellal watching from afar._

_Her lips trembled from the cold sorrow taking over her body as she shakily touched his chest where he had been stabbed. She pulled away and wiped her face wiping his blood across her cheek. She stood up and tried picking up her son when Jella pulled her away. "NO!" she screamed and he grabbed her wrists and made her look at him his face emotionless._

_Erza looked at him and broke out crying again as he pulled her to his chest to embrace her as she shook with sorrow._ He's dead... My son's dead. _And with that, the sun began to set._

* * *

 

Erza sat up in her bed screaming, she panted and felt her face feeling the tears that stained her face.

She looked down at her hands before pressing her face into the palms of her hands and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love angst so much? Why do I enjoy making my fav characters suffer? I'm so mean, honestly....


	3. IMPORTANT! PLS READ!

Hi! It's the author here! 

I jut wanted to let you know I'm moving over to wattpad to finish my story /stories. 

So if you wanna know how this ends you can read it there! 

(Btw that means I won't be updating here anymore)

you can find my Wattpad @/AuthorSenpaii

thats all! Bye bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter but I am pleased with how I wrote it tbh. I love Jerza so much, they're the angst ship and I live for angst. But they're also the sexiest ship also soooooo. ;)  
> lol, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
